Girls und Panzer ww2
by Nightfury262
Summary: Boys join tankery. Kuromorimine are in for a shock as the newcomers bring a new tank with them.
1. Chapter 1

**On an aircraft carrier steaming towards Japan:**

In the bridge there sat 4 teenagers. They were sitting there discussing what they were going to do for the upcoming tankery tournament. "so" said Hans "Off to Kuromorimine we go."  
"Yeah can you imagine it being surrounded by all of those girls," Stephan said with a perverted grin on his face.  
"Stop being so perverted you moron" exclaimed Eric "If we misbehave at the school we will be sent back immediately." That shut him up quickly.  
"I wonder how they will find our tank that we're bringing" monotoned Fredrick.  
"Hell year can you imagine the looks on their faces when we show that to them" the others laughed.  
"anyway boys it's time to get some shut eye as the captain says that we will get there sometime tomorrow." said Hans after they had calmed down.  
"Yes commandant," replied the other boys

**Meanwhile at Kuromorimine student council office:**

"So, this is the arrangement the board decided on?" Maho said curiously to a German man dressed in a naval officer's uniform.

"Yes." The naval officer replied in perfect Japanese. "After the introduction to tankery, it has become quite popular in Germany."

Maho tilted her head to one side. The man continued, "When we learned that our school's situation was quite similar to your own (after their defeat by Ooarai, Kuromorimine had started to lose students making it have a similar situation to Ooarai) , we sent word to your board with a proposition."

"And the proposition was to allow for the merging of our school and yours?" Maho said curiously.

"Precisely." The man replied.

"Then this means!?" Koume Akaboshi said piping up. "It means boys will be allowed into Kuromorimine!" Erika exclaimed.

"Yes, as our school was co-ed, it means that Kuromorimine will become co-ed as well. The students are mostly German as you may have guessed, but do not worry, because they have all been required to learn the Japanese language and customs so there need not be any changes to any lifestyles you already have." The German assured them. "Don't worry, they will be here by the end of the week, for your information."  
"I can see we have no choice but to accept your proposal."  
"But Maho..." began Erika.  
"No Erika that's enough" spoke Maho in a stern and calm tone.  
Erika said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later Onboard the carrier heading to Kuromorimine:**

"Ah it seems we have arrived" stated Hans calmly.

"Yes" agreed the others.

"Well then, let's go greet the natives, it's time boys, prepare the tank for disembarking." Hans said as they all got on the large grey object behind them.

**With Maho and Erika:**

While they were waiting for the boys to arrive Maho and Erika sat on top of Maho's Tiger tank. Maho had spent the day studying the profiles of the boys who were coming to join her team. She pulled up the files again for her to revise while she waited. The first one was with a picture of a handsome male with slick black hair with tan skin and black eyes. His profile read:

Name: Hans Von Stalhein

Age: 18

Rank: Major

Height: 6'2

Weight: 170 lbs

Home town/ city: Berlin

Position: Commander

Headmaster's comments: Major Stalhein has proved himself an able battlefield commander on many occasions and frequently volunteers for extra duties if he is able. He is liked by both Adult Staff, fellow NCOs and other cadets. He would be well suited for additional roles beyond that of crew commander. He is the only son to the billionaire Erich Von Stalhein, who paid for the whole of the school's tank regiment. Following after the boy's is a gift to the students of Kuromorimine that is competition legal and can be used by the school until it is no longer needed. The boys also have with them their own tank that they have used for their whole school career.

Attached to each of the files was an academic profile that detailed their grades and a teacher evaluation. Maho had a good feeling about the commander, his file portrayed him as a hard worker and an vigilant commander. The next file's attached picture portrayed a shorter male with blue eyes, tidy blond hair.

Name: Stephan Gerhart

Age: 17

Rank: Hauptmann

Height: 6

Weight: 165 lbs

Home town/ city: Stuttgart

Position: Gunner/ 2IC

Commandant's comments: Hptm Gerhart is one of the team's best gunners and has proven to be an adept leader and and is well liked with other cadets.

Maho was impressed so far as his skills as a sniper were beyond question, with a accuracy rating of 98% at 2000 meters. The Next profile's picture was of a large teenager with more defined musculature than the others in his crew. He had slightly tanned skin with blue eyes and black hair that dangled just over his right eye.

Name: Eric Manstein

Age: 17

Rank: Oberleutnant

Height: 6'3

Weight: 190lbs

Hometown / city: Munich

Position: loader

Commandant's comments: despite being new to Tankery and the Cadet Force, Obltn Manstein has proven himself to be a resilient and favoured NCO by the cadets under his command. While he has the physical strength to beat most cadets in physical competition, he regularly sacrifices his own success to assist those who struggle in physical activities.

The final Profile was accompanied by a picture of a younger looking version of Hans except that they had no actual relations to each other, albeit with blonde hair.

Name: Frederick Guderian

Age: 17

Rank: Oberleutnant

Height: 5'9

Weight: 151 lbs

Hometown / city: London

Position: Driver / mechanic

Frederick surprised Maho the most. Aside from being the youngest and smallest of the crew, he was the one with the highest IQ and grades.

"Speaking of which I do wish these new transfer students would hurry up, they're running late." Said Erika in an annoyed tone.

**1 hour later**:

The conversations of the staff and pupils were interrupted by the sound of an approaching engine. The assembled school members looked up to see a large grey tank slowly trundle it's way towards them.

"Alright. Lets go." Hans ordered . He scanned around through his cupola's vision blocks and spotted a large group of people. He assumed they were the people they'd been briefed that would be waiting for them judging by the SdKfz 234. Behind him the 700 hp 23 L Maybach HL230 engine roared into life, filling the tank with god splitting thunder.

"Alright. Head over to that group of people with the SdKfz 234." Ordered Hans. The tank lurched forward before settling into a gentle, if short cruise up to the group. When they got close enough, Hans gave the order to power down and dismount.

Maho watched with calm anticipation as the tank approached. On closer inspection, she identified it as an E100, an excellent addition to their tank fleet. The German tank stopped nearby as it's massive engine cut out. Its hatches opened and the crew climbed out. Maho knew their faces and names from their profiles, but together they were an imposing sight.

They were all dressed in German WW2 tank uniforms. The only distinguishing thing on their uniforms was a white name tag above the left breast pocket and rank slides on their sleeves. They climbed down from the tank in silence before forming up in a line in front of their tank. The leader, who Maho recognised as Hans stepped forward and said in fragmented Japanese,

"Good morning Ma'am. I am Hans Von Stalhein from Berlin Tankery Academy. Reporting as instructed."

"Welcome Mr. Stalhein. To all of you. I hope you will enjoy your time here at Kuromorimine. This is the commander of the tankery team, Maho."

"A pleasure to meet you." She said, bowing to the new students. Stephan, Eric and Frederick all shared a glance and the subtlest of chuckles. While he was unsure if Maho and Shiho heard them, Hans did, and made a mental note to get them back later. He bowed back respectfully.

"I look forward to working with you." Hans replied. One of the faculty came forward with a series of 4 folders and gave one to each of the Boys. Shiho explained,

"Inside you'll find your class timetable, accommodation address and a map of the ship. We'll get your tank to the tankery garage and then I wish to have a word with Mr. Stalhein alone. The rest of you are free to go after that. Class starts tomorrow at 08:30. If you'll excuse me." Shiho said something to Maho in Japanese before turning to leave with the staff. Maho nodded before turning back to the waiting tank crew.


End file.
